


Creative Control.

by LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Crack, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LoganThrives
Summary: The boys learn that Logan has a creative hobby and start flooding them with requests. One brother is fond of making requests that can't be refused, and gets exactly what he deserves.** Logan is a genderfluid self-insert OC but in writing this I realized I kept their presentation fairly ambiguous, so they're gender-neutral here and narrated as you/your (second person perspective) **
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Creative Control.

“What are you _doing?_ ”

Levi looks _offended_ at the thin metal needles in your hands, moving in practiced strokes to link stitches of yarn one-by-one onto your creation.

“Is it distracting you?” you ask. “I can stop. I just felt the need to keep my hands busy while we watched your movie.”

He watches your hands work for a couple more stitches with interest, the sound of the metal needles sliding against each other as you work. With the movie currently on pause it’s the only noise in the room for a couple of prolonged moments.

“… No, it’s okay,” Levi blushes.

“What are ya _doin’_ though?” Mammon demands.

“I believe that’s called knitting,” Satan observes thoughtfully. “Logan, you must be very skilled at it to be able to do it so quickly.”

You fluster at that. “I actually feel like I’m going a bit slow with it. If I go _too_ fast then I’ll lose track of the pattern I’m doing,” you say, counting the stitches.

“What are you making, if you don’t mind my asking?” Lucifer inquires.

“It’s just a dishcloth,” you shrug. “Something easy that I can finish in a couple of hours. I have dozens of these back home.”

“Can you make other things?” Belphie asks, leaning into your shoulder as he watches you work.

“Yeah, of course – if I have a clear pattern for it, I can make almost anything.”

“What kinds of things have you made?” Asmo asks curiously.

“Well, I’ve made lots of small things – dishcloths, hanging dish towels, hats, drawstring bags, even a couple of armbands for a cosplay once,” you think. “I’ve done at least one scarf, but it was a huge Doctor Who one I sent to a friend. I’ve started a couple blankets but haven’t finished one yet, and I’ve never made a sweater, although I probably could.”

“Can ya make me somethin’?!” Mammon asks suddenly.

“Maybe? So long as it’s small, or I’ll never finish it,” you chuckle.

“Oooh, if you’re doing _requests~_ ” Asmo beams. “I’d _love_ it if you made me a scarf!”

“Scarves take a long time Asmo,” you frown. “And I don’t really have a lot of-“

“ _Hey!_ If Logan’s making anyone anything, it’s for ME!” Mammon boasts suddenly. “Ain’t that right Logan? You’re gunna make me a sweater, yeah?”

“Mammon, that’s a _really bad idea_ -“

“I would love a new blanket,” Belphie says, looking up at you sweetly. “I think if you made it it would definitely be my new favourite.”

“That’s _cute_ , but-“

“Would you make me a Ruri-chan hat?” Levi asks shyly. “I mean, if you want to. You probably just think it’s a lame request from a gross otaku-“

“Okay that’s ENOUGH!”

The boys start as you huff and put your project away.

“I don’t have a lot of yarn anyways and there’s a HUGE time investment in knitting that I frankly just don’t have!” you complain. “So I’m _not_ taking requests. If I make you something it’ll be a _gift_ at my discretion, but don’t _expect_ anything, alright? I knit to _relax_ , I don’t _have_ the free time needed to be making everybody new clothes or whatever!”

Mammon pouts. “But my sweater-“

“I’m _not_ making you a sweater,” you assert, crossing your arms. “Besides, knit sweaters are _cursed_.”

“They are??” Beel asks, surprised.

You nod. “Anytime someone knits a sweater for a boyfriend, they almost _always_ inevitably break up,” you explain. “Usually it’s because sweaters are a _lot_ of work and the guy doesn’t appreciate it enough, so the knitter feels like they just wasted a _ridiculous_ amount of time on something that’s just going to live at the back of his closet forever. Knitters call them breakup sweaters and advise against doing it in the first place.”

“And knowing Mammon, he’d probably just turn around and sell it,” Asmo sasses delightedly.

“W-Well, if _Logan_ made it then it’d probably be worth _millions_ of Grimm!” he counters, basically proving Asmo’s point for him. You sigh.

“… You don’t have to make me anything,” Belphie says quietly. “Although if you _did_ , I know I’d love it at least as much as I love you.”

“Stop being cute you,” you scold him, smiling. “That’s not going to work on me this time.”

“Aw.”

* * *

“Logan, thank you for coming.”

“What’s this about, Lucifer?”

He’d texted you to meet him in his study just as you were about to start your dinner duty for tonight.

“I’ve decided to take you off of the dinner duty rotation,” he announces unexpectedly. “As well as cleaning chores. From now on, it will be just my brothers and myself as it was before you came to the House of Lamentation.”

“… I don’t know what to say,” you fret, folding your arms. “Is my cooking really _that_ bad? I’ve been following Beel’s recipes as closely as I can manage.”

He chuckles at that. “No, of course not, in fact I’m quite fond of it,” he casually reveals. “But, it recently came to my attention how overwhelmed you are by your responsibilities and that you don’t have enough ‘free time’, I believe you’ve said.”

“… _Where_ is this going?” you ask, completely confused.

He reaches behind his desk, pulling up a shopping bag that’s full of…

… _Yarn?_

“I would like it if you used your new free time to make me something,” he smirks. “A scarf, perhaps?”

You put your hands together over your face, closing your eyes and breathing deeply. “… Of _course_ that’s what this is about,” you sigh. “Lucifer, it takes a really long time-“

“I’m patient. I’ll wait,” he insists.

“… This is going to be one of those tasks that you won’t let me say no to, isn’t it?” you point out.

He laughs openly at that. “You’re learning.”

“ _Great_.”

He’s surprised. He wasn’t expecting that.

You step over to his desk and snatch away the shopping bag. “Then I get complete creative control over what I make.”

“Logan…”

You hurriedly march out of the room with your ill-gotten skeins, a plan already forming in your head.

“… _Logan?_ ” he calls out.

Ignoring him, you keep marching down the hall.

* * *

“You guys are _impossible!_ ”

As soon as you make it back to your room, the consequence of revealing that you have a hobby that _makes_ things becomes clear.

There are yarn skeins, books, needles, and printed off patterns from the Internet just _littering_ the top of your bed.

“What am I, a _sweatshop!?_ ” you groan.

Nevertheless, if you’re going to show up the first born brother, you need a plan. And thankfully, you already have an idea of one in mind.

In one of the bags you find a cable needle that seems pretty long, which is only going to make this easier. Next you tear out some grid paper from the back of your math workbook and find a pencil and eraser.

Scribbling away, your pattern starts to take shape.

* * *

“Logan,” Belphie coos from behind you. “I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

You roll over to face him, having curled up in the attic room with him for a snuggle and a snooze. “What’s up?”

“… I found a pattern that said it doesn’t take a lot of time,” he offers, handing you a folded-up sheet of paper.

You sigh. “ _Really?_ ”

“You don’t have to make it right away if you don’t want to,” he offers. “I just… I think I’d really love it if you made a blanket for me.”

Rolling your eyes, you snatch the pattern from him and unfold it, taking a look. “… This is crochet, not knitting,” you realize.

“Is that different?” he blinks.

“ _Very_ different. I don’t actually know how to crochet, just knit.”

“Damn…”

You tousle his hair with a grin. “Let me think about it, okay? I’m actually already working on a project.”

* * *

“Logan, it’s been a month,” Lucifer complains in private one day. “Have you still not completed that side project I assigned you?”

“I _told_ you it takes a lot of time,” you tell him for the hundredth time. “But don’t worry, I’m actually just about done. I’ll bring it to your study tonight.”

His eyebrows shoot up, giving you a pleased smile. “Very well, then. I look forward to it.”

It takes everything you’ve got to keep a straight face.

* * *

**You**  
I need to call the Formerly Anti-Lucifer League to order!

 **Satan**  
I’m listening.

 **Belphegor**  
What’s up?

 **You**  
I did a thing and I’m going to need one or both of you to keep Lucifer from killing me.

 **Satan**  
Why, what did you do?

 **Belphegor**  
This is going to be great. I just know it.

 **You**  
Lucifer demanded that I make him a scarf. That’s why I don’t have any more cooking or cleaning duties.

 **You**  
So…

**You**  
_*photo of a long black & red striped scarf, but down the middle of it it’s monogramed in large black letters against a red background*_

**Satan**  
_*laughing demoji*_

**Belphegor**  
Logan, you’re amazing. I love you.

 **Belphegor**  
That is the best thing I’ve ever seen in my life, holy shit.

 **Satan**  
That is exceedingly well-made.

 **Satan**  
I’ll take ten.

 **You  
**I’m going to go give it to him in his study as soon as I get my nerves in order.

 **Satan**  
I’m reading in the library just outside.

 **Belphegor**  
I’ll wait in the hallway to bring you somewhere safe.

 **You**  
I knew you guys would have my back. Thank you.

 **Belphegor**  
Oh yeah, and don’t make me a blanket after all.

 **Satan**  
lol.

**You**  
_*laughing demoji*_

* * *

“Here you go.”

Lucifer blinks at the rolled-up scarf, chuckling as he accepts it. “Usually you _fold_ a scarf, you don’t _roll_ it,” he scolds you gently, though he’s still quite flattered that you put so much time and effort into making something for him.

“You’re _really_ going to nag about my process when I just spent so long making this thing?” you huff. “Besides, with a scarf as long as this one it’s easier to work on it in a roll, so it’s not trailing everywhere.”

“Well, let’s see how it looks,” he chuckles.

He starts to unroll it, careful not to allow the tasseled ends touch the floor of his study. But as soon as he spies the first letter, his mood darkens.

“… Logan…”

Unable to contain your giggles any longer, you run from the room as the message you knit into his scarf becomes clear. Lucifer swallows hard as it stares him back in the face.

In the middle of the scarf, you’ve knit the words ‘ **YOU SUCK, LUCIFER** ’ in large black block letters the entire width of the scarf.

“… _Logaaa **aaaaann-!!**_ ”

* * *

“Well at least now nobody’s bugging me to make them something,” you laugh once word has gotten out around the House of Lamentation about your knit creation. “And I’m still in one piece, so it’s not _so_ bad, right?”

Your dinner and cleaning duties have been _doubled_ for the foreseeable future, but honestly it was _worth_ it to see the look on Lucifer’s face.

“I _aspire_ to your level of pettiness,” Asmo beams at you proudly.

“Same. That was very well-executed,” Satan nods. “It took a lot of dedication to stick to your pattern. I also like that you added the comma.”

“Well, I wanted it to be grammatically correct,” you chuckle. Otherwise it would’ve been ‘YOU SUCK LUCIFER’ which is less of a statement and sounds more like a request.

“I still think you could have gone with ‘Fuck you’ instead, but I’m not picky,” Belphie shrugs.

“Are ya gunna make any more like that?!” Mammon asks. “’Cause I bet they’d sell for _lots_ on Akuzon!”

You roll your eyes. “Mammon…”

“Don’t be a pest,” Belphie warns. “Otherwise _you’ll_ get a scarf telling you you suck too.”

“He wears it, you know,” Beel points out.

You’re shocked. “Oh wow, _really?_ ”

“Yeah. Except he’s put a couple of knots in it just over the ‘YOU SUCK’ part, so that only his name is visible,” Levi adds.

“Apparently Diavolo _loves_ it~!” Asmo piles on. “He asked him where he got it made, but Lucifer sighed and refused to tell him.”

“Oh, _good_ ,” you breathe. “I wouldn’t want to have to make a ‘YOU SUCK’ scarf for the _Prince_ of the _Devildom_ as well.”

“PFFT- _HAHAHA!_ ” Mammon cackles.

“Oh _please_ make it?” Belphie begs you, gripping your arm. “I would love to see that. Don’t you _dare_ give it to him either, I want to wear it myself.”

“… Guys, haven’t you learned anything?” you sigh. “If I’m going to make you anything it’s going to be a gift and it’s going to be at _my discretion_. I’m _not_ taking requests, or _else_.”

“We should probably leave Logan alone about it,” Beel agrees.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Levi nods. “Although… Can you at least tell me how you did the text?”

“Oh, right,” you remember. “Well, I plotted it out on grid paper first and then knit the pattern into it. I can transfer almost anything I have a grid paper copy of into the work.”

“So like… You could do _pixel art??_ ”

Leviathan’s eyes are _shining_ at you. Uh oh.

“Logan-!!”

You clap a hand over his mouth. “ _No!_ ”

“Do you think you could teach me how you did it?” Satan asks unexpectedly.

“You want to take up knitting, Satan?” Asmo gasps.

“Why not? It seems relaxing, and I’m not against learning a new skill,” he smiles.

“… You just want to make a ‘YOU SUCK, LUCIFER’ scarf for _yourself_ ,” you realize.

“Oh, of course,” he chuckles. “Except I want mine in green.”


End file.
